


Photoshoot Mishap (One Shot)

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: Genre: Romantic comedyRating: GDisclaimer: I only own the plot.Summary: Jealous Chinen, clueless Yamada, annoyed Inoo and ‘hungry’ Takaki.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Photoshoot Mishap (One Shot)

  
“Finally!!!!” Inoo smiles the moment he sees his favourite person entering the dressing room. “I have been waiting for you…”  
  
Takaki makes his way to sit next to his boyfriend. He immediately grabs Inoo’s right hand and pulls the boy towards him.   
  
“I miss you…” he hugs Inoo tightly.   
  
“I miss you more,” Inoo rubs his head on Takaki’s chest.   
  
Today is the scheduled group photoshoot for Hey Say JUMP. All of the members are now busy with their individual activities. Hence the opportunity to gather as a group in sessions like this are meaningful for them. Having spent the last 15 minutes with other members in the main waiting room, Takaki and Inoo excuse themselves to have some private time alone. The members, even their managers know about the couple’s habit.   
  
“So how long do we have till the next shoot?”  
  
Inoo looks at his watch. “About 20 minutes more. We are going to record the JFC video next.”  
  
“Ahhh… right… the Christmas video…”  
  
“Well…” Inoo playfully runs his right index finger along Takaki’s chest. “20 minutes are pretty long…”  
  
Takaki smiles. He softly touches Inoo’s right cheek. “What shall we do then?”   
  
Inoo answers the question by planting a kiss on Takaki’s lips. “Take me away.”  
  
Takaki bites his lips. “Being naughty at work huh?”   
  
“I can be bad boy too…”  
  
The couple begin to kiss passionately. It has ben a while since they had time together like this. Even just for a while, Inoo wants to get the most out of his boyfriend.   
  
At least that what he wished for.  
  
The door of the dressing room suddenly opens, startling the lovebirds. Chinen storms in without saying a word and pushes Inoo aside, then later sits on Takaki’s lap.   
  
“Oi!!” Inoo yell. “What the hell Chii??”  
  
Chinen just keeps silence. The petite boy is breathing fast. There is this scary expression on his face. Takaki and Inoo give eye signals to each other- trying to guess what is going on with the youngest member of the group.   
  
“Chii, you are sitting on my boyfriend’s lap,” Inoo scoots closer to Takaki and attempted to get Chinen off Takaki’s thigh. “If you can excuse us, we are in the middle of a very important discussion-”  
  
Chinen suddenly cries. “Ryosuke is cheating on me.”  
  
Takaki frowns. “What makes you say that?”  
  
“Don’t you see how he acts with Yuto just now?”  
  
“That was photoshoot. It’s our job. Don’t tell me you are jealous because of that?” Inoo is in disbelieve. “Come on Chii…”  
  
“But today is different! The way Ryosuke climbs onto Yuto, the way they cuddle even when the camera was not shooting- they were having the time of their life! And… and…”  
  
“And what?”  
  
“Ryosuke has been going to Yuto’s house past few weeks…” Chinen weeps even more.   
  
Takaki sighs. He steals a glance at his wristwatch. Their precious freetime is slowly approaching its end. Looks like he will not get his ‘appetizer’ today.  
  
“There must be some communication mistake here,” Takaki speaks, trying to stay calm. “Have you discussed your worries with Yama-chan?”  
  
Chinen shook his head.   
  
“Rather than making assumptions and being paranoid like this, I feel it is better for you to talk about your uncertainties with him. Yama-chan is a professional. I believe he was just following the photographer’s instruction.”  
  
“I kinda understand how you might feel Chii,” Inoo weighs in. “I was jealous with Yuya and Dai-chan too.”  
  
Chinen wipes his tears. “How do you get over that feelings?”  
  
“I didn’t. In fact, I still feel a bit jealous now and then, especially now that we rarely meet. But I did convey my feelings so that Yuya is aware. Yuya usually will makes me feel extra special afterwards to ease my insecurities.”  
  
“ _Ii ne…_ ” Chinen pouts his mouth. “I envy you two… I want Ryosuke to start paying attention to my feelings too…”  
  
“Do you want me to talk to Yama-chan?” Takaki offers. “You know… man to man…”  
  
“Oii! All of us are man!” Inoo rolls his eyes.  
  
“What I meant was… _seme_ to _seme…_ ”   
  
“Ewww that sounds weird!” Inoo disses.   
  
Chinen chuckles. It is always fun seeing Takaki and Inoo squabble like this. “It’s all right… I will talk to Ryosuke later. Thank you Inoo-chan, Yuya…”  
  
“Anything for you Chii,” Inoo smiles. “Now get off my boyfriend’s lap before I kill you.”  
  
\-------------------   
  
Yamada is at lost. Chinen has been avoiding him all day. The problem is, he doesn’t know why.  
  
Things were fine when they met at work this morning. They had nice breakfast with the group before the photoshoot session started. So when the boy suddenly become this moody, Yamada doesn’t know what to think anymore.   
  
Chinen ignored him when the camera was rolling. The clingy Chinen stubbornly refused to hold Yamada’s hand when the director asked him to, forcing Yamada to take the initiative instead. Even when their hands are intact, Chinen avoided eye contact throughout video recording. And he also ignored most of Yamada’s questions.  
  
_What is going on Chii? Why are you so mad at me?  
_  
 _Is it because I didn’t buy you the shoes you asked?  
_  
“Ah Yama-chan! You are still here,” Hikaru calls the boy. “Waiting for someone?”  
  
“Chii and I plan to go out tonight,” Yamada replies. “I’m waiting for him.”  
  
“Eih? I just saw Chinen left with his manager.”  
  
“Huh? Really?” Yamada couldn’t hide his surprise. “But… I already made a reservation…”  
  
“Maybe he forgets. Why don’t you ty to call him.”  
  
Yamada gives a bitter smile. “Yeah… I’ll do that… Thank you for informing me Hika.”  
  
“Not a problem at all,” the older boy takes his sling bag. “See you tomorrow!”  
  
Yamada watches as Hikaru leaves the room. He then quickly takes his cell phone and starts dialing his boyfriend’s number. To his disappointment, his call is directed to the voicemail.   
  
_Just what in the world is going on Chii?_  
  
\--------------   
  
The doorbell to Chinen’s apartment rings for the tenth times.   
  
“Chii… I know you are in there…” Yamada’s voice is heard. “Please… open the door…”  
  
Chinen throws a long exhale. He knows Yamada very well. The boy will not stop pestering until he gets what he wants.   
  
And in this case, Chinen.  
  
Reluctantly, Chinen makes his way to the doorway and unlocks the door.   
  
“Chii!!!!!” Yamada immediately hugs his boyfriend the moment the door is opened. “Thank God you are safe… I was so worried…” the boy hugs tighter.   
  
Chinen doesn’t know how to respond. Partly because he was shocked by Yamada’s sudden hug, and also the fact that there is a mountain of gifts in front of his apartment’s hallway.   
  
“Ryosuke… what in the world…” the smaller boy is still in disbelief to see so many presents.   
  
“Ah… they are all for you!”  
  
“WHAT???”   
  
“I’m sorry…”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For whatever that makes you angry…”  
  
Chinen sighs. “Do you really think that all this presents will make my anger disappear?”  
  
“Yuto said it will work.”  
  
The moment Yamada mentioned Yuto’s name, Chinen could feel his blood boiling inside his vessels.   
  
“IF YOU LIKE YUTO THAT MUCH THEN GO TO HIM!!!!” Chinen yells at Yamada’s face. He angrily runs inside, leaving the clueless Yamada at the doorstep.   
  
Yamada steps in and closes the door. He slowly walks towards Chinen who is weeping on the living room couch.  
  
“Chii… what’s going on?” Yamada softly asks.   
  
However the sobbing boy didn’t answer.   
  
Yamada slowly kneels on the floor. He takes Chinen’s hands and gently kisses them. “Tell me how I can fix this. I hate seeing you crying like this. Please Chii…” Yamada continues to beg.   
  
“I don’t know…” Chinen finally speaks. “I know I am stupid for being jealous of you and Yuto… but I can’t help it… you’ve been frequenting Yuto’s house… and today… you and Yuto were cuddling like that… my heart hurts Ryosuke…” Chinen continues to weep.   
  
Yamada sits next to Chinen and bring the boy into his embrace. “Oh my…I’m sorry Chii… I didn’t know you are having all these thoughts… I’m sorry…” he kisses Chinen’s head multiple times as he tries to calm the boy. “There’s nothing between me and Yuto. I swear.”  
  
“But you spend nights at his house!”  
  
“Who told you that?”  
  
“Dai-chan…”  
  
Yamada cups Chinen’s face with both his hands. “I was consulting Yuto about your birthday party.”  
  
“Party?”  
  
“Yes my dear, for you and Hika. Yabu-chan was there too. There were three of us at the slept over. Seriously there is nothing going on between me and Yuto.”  
  
“Really?” Chinen looks up at Yamada like a puppy.   
  
“I swear,” Yamada gently strokes Chinen’s cheeks.   
  
Chinen wipes his tears. “I’m such a fool… crying like this… ah… I’m so ugly…”  
  
Yamada tilts Chinen’s head up and catches the boy’s lips.   
  
Chinen didn’t resist. He allows Yamada to do his magic. Every bites and kisses take Chinen’s worries away.   
  
Perhaps the lack of physical intimacy between them partly contributes to Chinen’s doubt. Chinen is now feeling secure in Yamada’s warmth.   
  
“So… the presents outside… they are all for me?” Chinen asks the moment their lips parted.   
  
Yamada nods. “Yes… only for my one and only Chinen Yuri that I love with all my heart…”  
  
“You bought them all?”   
  
“Em… well… I did request help from some of the juniors though.”  
  
“Ryosuke, that’s bullying!”  
  
“No… that is called effort. To prove to you I will go extra miles just for my Chii,” Yamada playfully touches Chinen’s nose. “For my only love, Chinen Yuri.”  
  
Chinen blushes. He loves to hear Yamada’s cheezy words. It makes him feel special.   
  
“Before I forget, this is for you,” Yamada takes out a jewellery box. Two beautiful paired silver rings are nicely placed inside.   
  
“Ryosuke… this is…”   
  
“Couple rings,” Yamada smiles. “To show you how committed I am in this relationship. I love you Chii… I want to be with you forever…”  
  
Tears begin to accumulate in Chinen’s eyes again.   
  
This time, they are happy tears.   
  
“I love you too Ryosuke.”   
  


  
  
~the end


End file.
